Casulaties Of War
by Tempest78
Summary: One brave soldier sacrifices everything to defend his country and protect his men.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, nor do I make any money from this. I am simply a fan writing a new plot. **

**A/N: This was written for and is dedicated to my good friend RJ, who is a Marine. This is an early birthday gift and has been broken into three parts. I hope it does you and all Marines justice. Semper Fi. XD**

**XOXOXO:**

**Casualties Of War**

_Bankotsu calmly sat at the mahogany recruitment desk and watched the older man looking over his information. The man nodded his head once and placed the paper in a manila folder. He sat the folder aside and folded his hands on the desk. He stared into the youth's eyes._

_"What exactly do you hope to accomplish here, son?"_

_Bankotsu stared into the General's eyes and spoke with absolute determination. "I want to do something that will make a difference in this world. If that means that I die beside my brothers in arms, serving God and Country, then so be it, sir."_

_The old man nodded and stood up. He clapped the younger man on the back. "Well, my boy, let's see if you can live up to those words. Make me proud, Marine."_

Bankotsu bent down and laced up his combat boots. He picked up his combat knife and polished it. _'It's been twenty years since then.' _He stared at the polished blade and turned it so that the light made it shimmer.

On the wall next to him were various medals he'd received for his many accomplishments over the years. He had a picture from when he went to boot camp hanging over the oblong green box and duffle bag, next to the head of his cot. He smiled as he buttoned up his uniform shirt.

There was a Purple Heart Medal sitting next to the last picture that he'd taken with his best friend, who had really been more like a brother to him. The sun was shining down on them and they were grinning with one arm draped over each other's shoulders. They had enlisted together and Jakotsu had been his right hand man for many years. They had been inseparable. That is until Bankotsu made the elite squad known as S.P.A.R.T.A.N.

He remembered how happy and excited that he'd been that all his hard work and diligence had finally paid off. That night he and Jakotsu went out to celebrate and spent the whole night talking about their futures and all the things they wanted to do. A few days later orders came down for Bankotsu to head a secret operation down in Congo. Jakotsu was ordered to Brazil.

His smile faltered as his eyes zeroed in on his friend's happy face. The night that he'd received news of Jakotsu's death was one of his worst memories. He rubbed his chest as he recalled how happy go lucky Jakotsu had always been and how he had always made everyone around him feel happy.

Since enlisting the two of them had lived and breathed for the corps. Their entire lives centered around being soldiers. It was what they had been born and bred for. But that didn't ease the loneliness or the emptiness Jakotsu's loss has filled him with.

Bankotsu sat down on his bed and stared at the picture in his hands. Before joining the Marines, he'd tried the peaceful life, but for one reason or another it just never worked out. Bankotsu loved being physically active. That's why even as a civilian he'd joined the fight clubs and trained daily.

The idea of traveling around the world had fascinated him since he was a kid, but he'd always held off. One day when he and Jakotsu were out for a walk they came across the recruitment office and things just seemed to click after that.

Life had never been easy, but at least back then he'd always had Jakotsu around to cheer him up. He sighed and rolled his shoulders. _'I wish you were still here with me Ja.'_ His hand affectionately rubbed over the Purple Heart Medal and he placed the picture down.

His eyes moved to the next picture. Bankotsu and his men were as close as family. They had been through hell and back many times over the past few years. He'd paid his dues with blood, sweat, and tears, rising up through the ranks. Bankotsu had even earned the honor of becoming the S.P.A.R.T.A.N. commander. They were quite simply the best of the best.

He thought about the upcoming mission in Brazil and his jaw clenched. _'It's time to pay them back, bro.' _He slipped the combat knife into its sheathe and smirked. "Let the fun begin."

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for the first part. Enjoy and be sure to let me know what you think, good or bad. XD**


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, nor do I make any money from this. I am simply a fan writing a new plot. **

**A/N: This is the second part and will be longest. Enjoy everyone and especially you RJ. XD**

Bankotsu squatted and stared at the faces of the four men around him. His voice was pitched low, but held absolute authority. "Charlie team will be bringing in the heavy artillery, so it's going to take them approximately three hours to reach their destination."

He pointed to the diagram drawn into the dirt. "They will emerge here, from the left." He moved his finger a couple inches and to the right. "Bravo team will be coming in here, but they are still over an hour away from our present position. This leaves us to go in and get the hostages out."

His jaw tightened. "According to our latest Intel, the camp where they are being held is an old mausoleum located here," he pointed to the center of the diagram. "And it's heavily fortified."

They nodded.

"According to aerial there is a mine field here." He pointed a few inches before their destination. He stared at his explosives specialist. "I want you to set a charge just strong enough to blow a good sized coconut tree into the field to discharge the mines."

Brent nodded. "That could work."

He turned to his sniper. "Once the mine field is blown they're going to know we are there. Keep your eye to the scope and take out any hostiles on the ground that you get a clear shot of."

Rigor nodded.

"Blade, you back up Rigor in case we need a second sniper."

The man with a scar angled down his left cheek nodded.

"Once we're all through the mine field, Max and I will use grenades to take out the hostiles in the towers."

His men nodded. "As soon as Max and I cross the mine field, you and Blade run like hell and get into position to guard our sixes."

He stared at his men. "They're holding three marines and we're going to take them back. Gear up and be ready to move out in five minutes." His voice was low, but held absolute authority. "This is it men, don't fail."

"Oo-ra!" the men chorused.

An hour later they reached the minefield. Bankotsu raised his hand signaling for half of the team to go left and then circle around. The soldiers silently obeyed their commander. He faced the other two and nodded. They circled right and moved into position with their eyes to their scopes.

Bankotsu's jaw tightened as he crept over to his area straight down the middle and moved into position. He signaled for the explosives man to do his thing.

A few minutes later the man sent him a silent thumbs up and they both nodded. The man moved behind another tree further away and blew the charge. The coconut tree groaned and fell right into the mine field setting of all of the mines as smoke and dirt filled the air.

At once bullets flew towards their direction. Bankotsu and Max quickly ran across the field dodging bullets and firing back. They turned to each side taking out the hostiles and then dropped to the ground and eyed their scopes. Bankotsu's hand went into the air and signaled the two snipers to haul ass.

The two men swung their guns into position and made a break for it. Bankotsu's rifle H&K G36C modified to chamber the 6.8mm round, internally suppressed, red dot holo sight, A.C.R stock and tactical fore grip boomed twice as he kept men from taking out his shooters. Max's rifle boomed three times before the other two men set up for the next phase.

Bullets sprayed the field and bodies thudded to the ground.

Bankotsu and Max made their way to cover and tossed grenades at the two towers. Screams were heard as the grenades exploded and the towers splintered with charred bodies falling to the ground.

Bankotsu took lead with Max behind them, backs pressed together as they made their way to the entrance. Rigor and Blade picked off the hostiles on the ground with deadly accuracy.

Bankotsu and Max made to the entry way and tossed a grenade to blow the door open. They dodged behind stone walls as a spray of bullets flew in the air. Bankotsu went in first, rifle in front and ready to fire. He cleared the hall and motioned for max to bring the others in.

The two snipers watched their back trail while Bankotsu and Max pushed forward, kicking doors down and checking the rooms.

"Clear!" Bankotsu moved onto the next door and kicked it down sending splinters flying into the room.

"Clear!"

Max moved into position and cleared the stair well. "Stairs cleared!"

Bankotsu nodded and then quickly descended the stairs, keeping his rifle ready to fire. Max signaled the two keeping their backs cleared to move forward and stayed to give them cover fire in case it was needed.

The men quickly set up in two of the open windows and picked off hostiles like ducks at a shooting range.

Max moved to cover Bankotsu's back and Bankotsu cleared the next hallway. He kicked open the next door. And shot a hostile holding a knife to one of the hostages. He quickly squeezed the trigger twice more and watched the hostiles fall to the floor with neat holes in their foreheads.

He walked into the room. "Where is the third one?"

One of the Marines wheezed. "They took him to the basement."

Bankotsu nodded. "How many?"

The man winced as his ropes were cut. "Three, maybe four. All armed."

"Can you two walk?"

"Yes sir."

He nodded and turned to his men. "Max, you and Blade take these two men and get the hell out of dodge. Meet up at rendezvous point Bravo-three."

They nodded and helped the two Marines to their feet."

"Brent, come with me."

Brent nodded and prepared to cover their back trail.

Bankotsu made his way to the basement. He swung his gun to lie over his chest and quickly pulled out two throwing knives, taking out the guards outside the door so as not to alert the tortures to his presence.

A third man came around the corner, just as Bankotsu made it to the door. Bankotsu kicked out at the back of the man's knee and his arm wrapped around the man's throat squeezing like a python until the man ceased to breathe.

Screams filled the air and flames of anger lit Bankotsu's eyes. He kicked open the door with a heavily booted foot. Brent took out the two hostiles holding their soldier while torturing him. At the same moment Bankotsu stabbed his field knife into the back of the neck of the hostile giving orders. He twisted the knife and yanked the head back ensuring he'd severed the brain stem. Blood sprayed across his uniform when he ripped the knife out and replaced it in its sheathe.

He stared at the Marine with scorch marks across his abdomen and lower back. Many cuts trailed up and down his arms and legs. The poor soldier's knees buckled and his body fell over Bankotsu's broad shoulder. "Easy Marine, we're taking you home."

The man nodded. "Upstairs, third floor."

"What was that soldier?"

"Third floor, sir. They have an anthrax lab and are planning to use it against us." The man's body wracked with pain and he went limp over Bankotsu's shoulder.

Brent frowned. "I have an incendiary. That should do the trick."

Bankotsu nodded. "Alright let's get to that lab and blow it sky high. Then we get the hell out of dodge." He shook the man awake. "You need to pull it together soldier and lead us to the lab so that we can destroy it."

The man nodded and fought against the darkness calling him. "Down the hall, to the right. Take the stairs and then go left."

Bankotsu and Brent made their way to the stairs. Bankotsu fired, clearing the hall way and nodded for Brent to guard their back trail.

"At the end of the hallway there will be another set of stairs. Take those and turn left and then go down the hallway and turn left again. It's the third door on the right." The soldier fell silent and went limp again.

Bankotsu swore under his breath and continued down the path. He turned to Brent. "Clear the room."

Brent did so and was spun around by Bankotsu.

"Give me the bag and then get this man to safety."

Brent's eyes widened. "But Major – "

Bankotsu's jaw clenched and he held out his hand for the bag. "That's a direct order soldier."

Brent's jaw tightened. "Yes sir." He passed over the bag with a scowl.

Bankotsu passed the man to him. "Go and don't look back."

Brent ground his teeth and palmed his rifle. Despite his burden, he made his way outside in record time.

Bankotsu scowled and tossed the empty rifle aside. He walked over to the small lab. He placed the incendiary on the side of the anthrax table. He set the timer for five minutes.

His hand went to his waist and gripped his Beretta 92F. _'This baby has saved my life on more than one mission.'_ He didn't have much in this world that he considered his, but this gun was his most prized possession, second only to Jakotsu's Purple Heart. He'd fallen in love with the gun at first sight. He never went anywhere without it.

His thumb affectionately stroked the smooth metallic surface and he felt as if everything in the world was right. _'Okay Banryu, let's do this.' _He made his way to the outside, using hatch doors in the floors. A couple times he'd spun around quickly squeezing the trigger and then turned around again and kept moving.

Just as he made it to the thick foliage outside of the compound a rouge enemy fired a bullet nailing him in the left thigh. He fell to his knee and then forced himself to his feet. The man rushed him sending them both tumbling to the ground. Bankotsu grabbed the man from behind and rolled so he was on his back.

His arms coiled around the soldier neck and legs wrapped around the soldier's lower body, keeping him pinned. He snapped the neck and tossed the man away. He twisted the neck with a deafening crack and tossed the body away before rolling to his feet. Despite the searing fire in his thigh he continued to move away from the compound as his heart raced in his chest.

A loud explosion sounded and smoke billowed into the air as chunks of cement rained from the sky. He smirked. _'That's one biological weapon that will never harm America or her people' _A second blast shook the ground. _'Heh, it sounds like the Calvary has finally arrived.'_

Just before he dove into the underbrush two more bullets hit him. One a kidney shot and the other went clean through his right shoulder. He hit the brush face first and crawled so that his back was pressed against a thick tree trunk. He closed his eyes and locked the pain away into the furthest recess of his mind.

_'You're not going to get me without a fight.' _He slammed the gun down on the clip at his waist and pulled the thumb trigger back. Blood oozed from the kidney shot and ran down his hip, soaking into his pants. His shoulder burned like hell. He cleared his mind and forced himself to his feet. _'I've got to make sure the men made it out safely.'_

He pushed through the low lying branches and continued moving towards where his men had been instructed to go. He heard crashing behind him and spun around just in time to catch the enemy tackling him. A picture of Jakotsu fell out of his breast pocket. The enemy picked it up with a sneer.

He stomped on Bankotsu's stomach. "I remember him… He was skinny and frail. His face was ugly as hell. It will please you to know that I was the one who sent that sniveling dog to his death, by plunging the knife straight into his weak little heart." He tossed the picture into Bankotsu's face and spat. The enemy grinned devilishly.

Rage filled Bankotsu's eyes and he used the last of his strength to twist the man's ankle and kick the other knee, shattering his knee cap. He crawled up the man's body and glared into his eyes.

"Bastard! He pounded the guy's face into a bloody pulp and sat on top of him holding a grenade with a smirk. "You won't be killing any more Americans." He pulled the pin and shoved the grenade into the man's wide open mouth. He rolled over and flip tossed the man into a tree.

Bankotsu rolled onto his back and stared at Jakotsu's picture. "I finally paid those motherfuckers back." Bankotsu closed his eyes and the earth beneath him shook with a thunderous explosion. Fire and debris rained from the sky as he closed his eyes.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N:** On this, the anniversary of one of our greatest tragedies in our history, I want to send out my prayers to everyone who lost someone on that unforgettable day. Many firefighters gave their lives in the line of duty that day. To all of those families, remember they didn't die in vain because they died for something they believed in.****

**I hope you enjoyed the second part. Don't be shy, leave your opinions in a review. XD**


	3. Part III

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, nor do I make any money from this. I am simply a fan writing a new plot. **

**A/N: There are always many casualties in any war. Not all are deaths or physical wounds. Too often there are emotional wounds that run just as deep if not deeper. Enjoy the final part. :)**

**XOXOXO:**

It was an overcast day as the closed wooden caskets lay in a nice neat line in front of the massive crowd. A large black marble stone toward into the sky with the names of the fallen soldiers intricately carved in gold near the bottom. Several Marines stood in their dress blues with white berets and saluted the plaque as somber music filled the air.

A priest stood in a navy blue suit clutching the podium. "Heavenly father, today we have gathered before you to honor our fallen brethren. We commend their souls into your almighty hands, that they may know eternal peace." He bowed his head and silence fell over the massive crowd who were all dressed in black formals.

All of the surviving soldiers and the family members of the fallen soldiers stood in attendance as the twenty-one gun salute was fired. The flag, which symbolized everything they had died fighting for, waved at half mass in tribute to the fallen soldiers.

Kagome stood at the front of the crowd with the other soldiers families, holding the hand of a young child. Tears streamed down both of their cheeks. The child wrapped its arms around it's mother's leg and sobbed.

Kagome's hand lightly squeezed her child's as tears continued to fall. She couldn't believe that he was gone. He'd been so determined to go out and make the world a better place. He'd always seemed so invincible and now… he was lost to her forever. Her free hand lay over her heart which was silently breaking.

After the guns ceased firing Brent walked over holding out the folded flag with three shell casings wrapped in it. "Major Bankotsu requested that in the even anything should happen to him, that this would be given to you to hold on to until the little one grows up. He wanted the kiddo to keep this and remember him for the hero he was."

Her chin quivered as she reached out for the flag with a shaky hand and held it to her chest. She nodded unable to speak and then ducked her head allowing her tears to soak into the cloth.

"Mommy, why did daddy have to leave?" The child stared up at her with big, innocent eyes.

Her heart constricted in her chest as a fresh wave of tears washed down her face.

Brent knelt down in front of the child and smiled. "Your daddy was a brave man. He saved many lives in the field."

"Wow, really?" The kid's watery smile was almost her undoing.

Brent smiled. "Do you see Mateo over there?" He pointed to a soldier sitting in a wheel chair with a woman standing behind him. Her hand rested on his shoulder.

The kid nodded.

Brent stared into the child's eyes. "Your daddy is the reason that man was able to come home to his pregnant wife. It was your daddy who rescued that man and the two standing over there by the guns. He made sure that all of them were okay and then stayed behind to fight the bad guys so that we could get to safety."

The kid smiled and their eyes widened with awe. The little chest puffed out and tears trailed down the kid's cheek. "My daddy really was a hero."

Brent nodded. "One of the best. Because of him the rest of our group made it home to our families and many other innocent lives were spared as well." He ruffled the kid's hair. "A part of him will always live on inside of you."

The child's eyes widened. "Really?"

Brent smiled. "His memory will live on in the hearts of every person he's ever touched. And trust me kid, that is a whole lot of people."

The kid smiled with tears in their eyes. "I love my daddy and I miss him so much."

Brent nodded. "Your daddy loved you very much. You were one of his greatest gifts." He cuffed the kid on the chin. "Always remember that."

The kid nodded. "I will." The kid latched on to its mother's leg and cried with a mixture of sadness and happiness.

Kagome stared at Brent still unable to speak. She smiled at him and mouthed two words. "Thank you."

Brent saluted her and the kid and then returned to his place at the head of the memorial.

The president walked up to the podium and cleared his throat. "Many good men were lost. But their sacrifices were not in vain. These men put everything on the line to protect their country and its people. This plaque is to remind us of every man who has given his all in the line of duty. Not one of them will ever be forgotten. Brave men like these are what truly make America a free country where we can live in peace."

Kagome held the flag to her chest and sobbed uncontrollably as the coffins were lifted and prepared to lower into the ground. Sure, they'd had their differences, but they would be tied together forever through their child. She was going to make certain their child never forgot him.

Brent saluted the coffins and tears pricked his eyes. He was sorry that so many good men had been lost. _'At least they died fighting for a cause that they believed in.' _He took off his beret and bowed his head, as did the rest of the soldiers. _'I hope that when my time comes, my death will mean something as well.'_

In unison the front line of Marines placed a small bouquet of red, white and blue roses onto each of the coffins and then returned to their spots. Each man saluted the coffins as they were lowered into the ground while the somber music continued to play. As the music finished the sky opened up with a light drizzle almost as if it were weeping for the fallen men as well.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Many soldiers die every day and unfortunately not many of them are honored as was written in this story. Let's keep them and their families in our prayers. I hope that you enjoyed this fic. I'd love to hear your opinions about it. XD**


End file.
